A Black Rose Short
by Uponly
Summary: Ruby hurts herself while cleaning Crescent Rose. Blake comes to the rescue. Not sure if they're actually a couple yet. Reviews welcome.


A shard of moonlight cut its way through darkness of Team RWBY's dorm room. In between the two loosely put together bunk beds, Ruby slaved away in the darkness, almost working herself to death. Every day she did this, to make sure Crescent Rose was in tip top condition. An assortment of bottles lay on the floor from polishes to perfumes (yes, she likes her baby to smell nice). Her arms were tired from all the polishing she did and her fingers had little cuts all over from nicking them on the 3 foot blade that was her scythe. She grabbed the whetstone and started to sharpen Crescent Rose. She wearily ground the stone against the blade over and over. The whole maintenance process has taken her at least 3 hours and after a late start because of training, she was finally reaching her limit.

Her eyes started to droop and slowly started to drift out of consciousness. As she finally succumbed to sleep, the whetstone she had been using fell from her grasp. Her hand ran across the blade unguarded and a massive cut lined her hand. Ruby automatically awakened, pain shooting through her. She turned her over quickly revealing the injury. A small yelp escaped her mouth as her eyes watered from the pain. Not wanting to wake Weiss up in fear of being shouted at, she quietly but quickly moved to the bathroom.

Blake lay awake in her bed, trying to get to sleep. Ideas and thoughts whizzing around in her head. After a while her mind finally calmed down and sleep was finally in her grasp. But suddenly a high pitched yelp and fast breathing. She dismissed it as it was probably just Ruby was her weird dreams as per usual. But her interest was piqued when she heard sniffling and a click. She rolled over and saw that the bathroom door was opened a crack, light shining through it, so that solved the click noise. She then noticed that Crescent Rose wasn't packed away and Ruby wasn't on top of her dangerously built bunk bed. Making the connection, she slowly got out of her bed and quietly made her way towards the light.

"Ruby?" Blake whispered into the bathroom, careful not to wake the other occupants of the dorm.

Another small yelp followed by muffled sobs was her reply but nothing else. Blake pressed on.

"Ruby, I know it's you in there, is something the matter?" said Blake, getting slightly worried now.

Blake finally got a response. "It's nothing."

Obviously this was incorrect and Blake was really worried now. She had to do something, it was obvious that Ruby was not okay, the quiet sobbing proved this. Blake had made up her mind, she was coming in there whether Ruby liked it or not.

"Ruby, I'm coming in and there's nothing you can do about it." Blake stated as she pushed open, regardless of Ruby whispered protests.

Blake's eyes widened as she saw the amount of blood coming from Ruby's hand. She felt her face go pale as she saw the pained expression on the younger girl's face. Blake immediately grabbed Ruby's bleeding hand and put it under the tap which she turned on with her other hand. Ruby looked up at her impromptu nurse's determined face as Blake concentrated on cleaning the wound and stopping the bleeding. After she finished cleaning, Blake took of her bow and used it as a make shift bandage. Ruby was now staring at the purple tipped cat that were perched atop Blake's head. She had to admit, they were really cute. She remembered back to the day when she first saw them, after Penny defeated Torchwick's White Fang soldiers single-handedly. Ruby's hand was finally released from Blake's grasp as the injury was now dealt with. Blake looked to Ruby, hoping she did a good job.

"Do you feel better now?" Blake asked as the young grim reaper wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, thanks to you. When did you learn to do that?" asked Ruby, confused.

Blake sighed. She didn't want to reveal anything but she doubted that Ruby and her curiosity will not leave it alone. "Back in the White Fang, we were taught how to tend wounds if we were out on missions."

Ruby, now feeling a little awkward for making Blake bring up a sensitive topic, started to blush. "Sorry."

"What for?" Blake asked.

"For making you bring the…you-know-what up." Said Ruby shyly.

"It's fine, you don't need to apologise." Blake said with a smile.

"What about your bow? You're going to need it for school tomorrow." Ruby fretted, knowing how much Blake wanted to keep her faunus features secret.

"It's OK, I have countless others just in case something happens." Blake reassured Ruby, giving another smile.

And suddenly Ruby perked back up to her usual attitude and returned the smile with a huge toothy grin.

'_She is actually really adorable when she smiles' _Blake thought, quickly dismissing the thought.

'_Why are her cat ears so cute~!' _Ruby squealed inwardly while eyes kept darting from Blake's cat ears and her face.

Eventually both huntresses-in-training returned to their beds, Ruby packed away her scythe and Blake got another bow from a nearby drawer. Both fell shortly afterwards, both with smiles on their faces and thoughts about the other in their heads.


End file.
